


The Dick Show

by Apofenia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Pre-Flashpoint - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Crack Treated Seriously, Dominant Bruce Wayne, M/M, Milking, Substance Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apofenia/pseuds/Apofenia
Summary: 迪克覺得自己的翅膀長硬了，但布魯斯認為孩子長大了自有不同的管教方式。





	The Dick Show

**Author's Note:**

> 時間設定在迪克剛到布魯德海文不久，生活還有點不安定的時期。參照點為《夜翼刊v2》第12～15回這個範圍。

在酒吧這種場合，有酒客騷擾酒保並不是什麼特別稀奇的事情。雖然人們通常不太容易把這類狀況和僱傭男性員工的警察酒吧聯想在一起，但只要他們見過迪克的樣子，大概就會立刻明白過來了。一般來說，經營者通常傾向在社會常規所能容忍的最大範圍內對此採取睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的態度；因為你知道的，這對促銷非常有幫助。而且迪克實在是太擅長應付這些人了，無論來者是男是女、臨時起意還是專程而至，他都能在某種不踰矩又不傷害到誰的情況下滿足對方的需求。所以儘管這聽上去不太正派，霍根酒吧一直以來都對營業場所中半真半假的迪克追求者採取放任的態度。或者至少這是麥可自己的觀察。

然而今天的情況有點不一樣。這名搭訕者在店裡才待了不過短短一小時，就已經開了好幾瓶高單價的酒。站在經營的角度大概是件好事，但迪克的表情告訴麥可，這名擺出一副財大氣粗的排場、一再以他的名義招待全店暢飲的大獻殷勤者，整場下來在他耳邊說的那些話八成不只是失禮的調情這麼簡單。他從來沒見過這種夾雜著強自鎮定的隱忍出現在迪克臉上。表面上看來，年輕的酒保只是安靜地在吧台後重複著擦拭容器和完成點單的常態作業項目；然而麥可感覺得出來，有某種不尋常的壓力籠罩在他和面前那名身穿花俏的格紋西裝的男子之間：迪克的動作顯得很僵硬，並且大概都沒有注意到自己在不知不覺間停止了對其他客人的招呼，就像是被某種無形的力量牢牢釘在原地。

即使迪克從頭到尾並沒有明確表示過拒絕，麥可從自己出身長大的社群中可是學到過太多這種不能承認自己被當作獵物的情況對男孩子而言意味著什麼，以及一個乍看只是在說著油腔滑調的傢伙能夠對人造成多大的傷害。在霍根先生關於迪克如何能夠自我保護的指示和眼前令人不適的場面之間天人交戰了一段時間，麥可最後終於在那個男人開始朝迪克動手動腳的當口下定了決心。

他現在擁有自己的名字，他是一個人而不再是一條狗了——這都是因為迪克讓他不再需要忍受不合理的待遇；而如果他能夠做些什麼來證明迪克對他的幫助是有意義的，那就是在對方同樣遭到錯誤對待時，站出來制止。

「先生，我們這裡是正當經營的酒館，不是供人尋歡的夜總會。」他鼓起勇氣走上前，用自己上學以來所能掌握到最文明的詞彙朗聲說道：「我們的員工歡迎任何以服務為宗旨的社交互動，超出這之外的雖然沒有明文限定，還是要提醒您適可而止。」

周圍吵雜的人聲似乎安靜了一下。麥可對上迪克的視線，在對方臉上發現尷尬的神情。也許這樣處理是太過直接了點，但確實是有所必要的吧，麥可在心裡鼓勵自己。不過不知道為什麼，迪克的那份尷尬似乎有些過於光明正大而缺少了他預期中的避諱感。難道他誤會了什麼嗎？

「小子，這誤會可大了。」操著一口濃厚北澤西腔的男人轉過身來面向他。漫不經心地嘴叼火柴棒，略有風霜的臉上蓄著修飾整齊的鬍髭，五官神態看似有些輕浮，只是飛官墨鏡底下若伏若現的一雙眼睛卻隱隱透著股穿透人的鋒利。

「我對那種不帶勁的『社交互動』沒啥興趣，至於超出這之外的嘛⋯⋯怕你不知道我是誰吧？」他看到迪克舉起一隻手想要阻止這個人繼續開口，卻只是被對方掐著打火機的大掌給格開了。「看在你年紀還小，又這麼替我照顧人的份上，我火柴馬龍就不跟你計較了。你要知道，我想對那邊那個漂亮男孩做什麼都可以，因為他可是我的——」

迪克舉起的那隻手頹喪地垂下來摀住臉龐。對於剛才聽見的解釋麥可只覺得有好一陣子反應不過來。

「那個⋯⋯真是不好意思啊，迪克。」

*****

「真是太他媽的不好意思了吧！我不敢相信布魯斯居然真的這樣對我！他倒好，放完話只管甩上披風回他的哥譚去，我還得留在這裡生活呢！光是要面對其他人就夠難堪的了，他卻連小孩子都不放過。從今以後叫我臉往哪裡擺啊？」迪克四仰八叉地癱在電腦桌前的椅子上，看都不看就把面前早已泡軟的玉米片推到遙遠的角落。

『但這不就是整個策略的目的嗎？他在哥譚忙著辦其他大案子，沒空管這些搞小偷小摸的運毒新人，索性用這個設定上對毒品有意見的臥底身份統一牽條線，再花個一小時來你這裡演場戲，等到他在哥譚銷聲匿跡後，所有要找馬龍討貨的人就會自動地找上他最近在_海文_包養的小白臉。這下他自己什麼都不用做，回哥譚等著收網就好，反正你就在這裡生活，哪也去不了，自然無論如何都得乖乖把這事給擺平了。至於你要怎麼面對，那是你家的事，畢竟如你所願，你現在可是凡事都得靠自己解決的大人了呢。不得不說這辦法確實很有效率，如果要幫蝙蝠管理學編本教科書，這倒是個值得收錄的案例。』網路彼端的芭芭拉一邊忙著敲打鍵盤，一邊不帶感情地進行了這段總結。也許是迪克的沉默讓她意識到了點什麼，她停下手邊的工作，轉過頭往螢幕這邊瞧了他一眼。

『噢，別那樣看我嘛，前任神奇男孩。我只是用布魯斯解任務時的態度揣摩了一下情境而已。他這樣做當然很過份啦，看看你，你知道你現在看上去有多憔悴嗎？告訴我你幾天沒好好睡過覺了？』

「四天半，或者五天。誰曉得？戴斯蒙德的人又在搞鬼，工會跟黑警的涉入也才查到一半，我這個星期在酒吧要輪兩個班，接著還得去抓這個火柴馬龍引來的運毒集團⋯⋯說實話，現在連跟克蘭西之間的問題都無法困擾我了，而我甚至沒辦法為這點感到抱歉。可以的話我真的很希望自己能再多抱歉一點，因為看在老天份上，如果她還願意再來約我，我可是歡迎得很。沒錯，她是我房東，我們最好保持距離，這些我都懂。但現在唯一能吸引我的活動就是舒舒服服地睡上一覺，你知道，就是在床上激烈運動過後的那種。」

『我不知道，神奇猛男。我不知道你從什麼時候開始變得豁達到足以跟我炫耀你的歡場情緣了。你是不是吃了什麼不該吃的東西？』

「我發誓我沒碰馬龍的貨，不是說我沒有考慮過。」迪克像咬到舌頭那樣頓了一下，明顯不安地在椅子上換了個姿勢，終究還是忍不住接著往下講：「我偷用了一點處方藥，上次幫萊斯莉做事的時候從她那裡弄來的。這幾天實在太難熬了，我原本只是想提個神，沒想到現在反而累到睡不著覺。我快發瘋了，小芭，而且我猜我大概也不該把這件事告訴你。」

『我的天，我們的黃金男孩才離家沒幾天就學壞成這樣。我都不確定現在該怎麼建議你了——是要叫你多加把勁、趕緊去招惹那個叫克蘭西的女孩呢，還是先低調個幾天、免得被你的蝙蝠爸爸逮到。』

「誰在乎布魯斯怎麼想？他顯然也不在乎我的意見。我跟你保證，布魯斯肯定不會承認，但他這次這樣搞我完全是為了懲罰我，就因為一開始他來找我_商量_時，我沒有立刻答應下來。其實我只是希望能暫緩幾天，他卻硬要用這種羞辱人的手段逼我就範——現在他要的餌我當了，毒販我也去查了，起訴證據我也都準備好給他送去了，他管我是怎麼辦到的？就像你說的，我已經是可以獨立自主的大人了，我愛怎麼面對是我家的事！」迪克劈哩啪啦地一頓抱怨，到最後完全成了單方面的情緒發洩。「我不會再繼續受他擺佈了，他就算抓到我用藥又能怎麼樣？把我吊起來打屁股嗎？」

『聽到你說這種話總是讓我有點害怕，理查德。我想你在剖析鬧脾氣的布魯斯的時候確實通常精闢而切中要點，不過你對於自己面向他的承受能力似乎還是有比較大的誤解。事實上我不認為你在這方面真的有什麼界線可言，所以賭氣的話還是不要亂講的好。』

「我有什麼好不敢講的，該道歉的人又不是我。」

『事到如今你難道真的認為這還是問題的重點嗎，神奇毒蟲？』

「喔，你要告我的狀就去告好了，反正我是不會低頭的。」迪克百分之百賭氣地表示。

『我何必做這種兩面不討好又沒有實質效用的事？』對於他的挑釁，芭芭拉只是不置可否地挑了挑眉。

於是這就是他們在掛線前交換的最後一段對話了。迪克幾乎可以確定芭芭拉微妙的表情是為了按捺住取笑自己幼稚的意圖，不過除開這一點，他總覺得對方的語氣裡似乎還帶了那麼點說不清道不明的弦外之音？

*****

幸虧好運來得很快，正當迪克好不容易撐過酒吧的晚班，決定今天無論如何都得暫停一次夜巡給自己放個假的時候，就接到了克蘭西捎來約他晚上一起看片的訊息。他匆匆忙忙在後台更衣洗漱後就開始往家裡跑。客廳和廚房裡八成還堆著打從上次提姆造訪以來他就沒再碰過的衣服碗盤，他現在趕回去大概還來得及稍微收拾一下。不過就算收不完也罷，他可不打算讓這點波折妨礙到他跟克蘭西之間不知道被耽誤多少次的好事，畢竟再怎麼不濟，他們還有克蘭西自己的住處可以選不是嗎？

興沖沖地推門衝上樓梯，克蘭西等待的身影並沒有映入眼簾。在心裡鬆了口氣的迪克抽出鑰匙，準備一進屋就來個從容不迫的戰鬥掃除，然而隨著轉動的鑰匙和緩緩敞開的門扉，他原先的好心情在感應到夜色覆蓋的空間中那份絕不可能錯認的存在的瞬間便消失得無影無蹤。

「你來這裡幹什麼？」

「從什麼時候開始我需要回答這種問題了？」

先是陰影中傳來的低啞話音，然後是披風曳地的沉鬱聲響。迪克必須使盡渾身的力量才能克制住自己在看見來者身上的黑色金屬和周遭散落的杯盤狼藉一同反射著樓梯間穿透進來的微光時，不做出表示難堪或者撲上去瘋狂收拾之類的舉動。他真的該早點動手整理的⋯⋯或者至少拗阿福來一趟。

「大半夜的，還以為你正在哥譚忙得不可開交呢。如果你是來轉告我關於這次用馬龍設的局你打算如何善後，那就免了吧。比起我的，我絕對相信你會好好負責恢復他的——你還用得上的名譽。」

「那只是小問題，我來自然有更重要的事。抱歉打斷你的行程，但你不需要表現得這麼激動。」那聲音平板地說。

「沒什麼好抱歉的，只要你別耽誤太久就好。」迪克交抱起雙臂，想壓下對方在自己身上找到的任何一絲_激動_。「你交辦的事我已經上傳到資料庫了，有什麼問題可以發訊息給我，用不著特地跑來浪費你寶貴的時間。至於我的感受，你大可不必放在心上，既然這個叫馬龍的倒楣傢伙——不管他是誰——都沒法為自己抗議了，我又有什麼立場表示不滿？」

「你今天的態度似乎十分堅決。有事要忙？」

「很高興你注意到了。雖然這過去沒有阻止過你，但只有今天也好，希望你早點離開。」

「有什麼事能比任務更重要？」 

「當然有了，難得你主動問起⋯⋯」

迪克將交抱的雙手放下來插進褲子口袋裡，岔著腿來回交換了幾次身體重心，最後終於不耐煩地抬手撥開瀏海。「不，我才不要跟你比賽裝腔作勢。如果是任務的話，你一開始早就直接說了，哪裡輪得到我在這跟你一來一往？還是我來幫你省點工夫吧：你是終於良心發現，覺得自己做得太過火了，等著我替你找個台階下呢？或者就是來說聲謝謝而已？如果是後者的話，能不能請你只要乾脆點表明來意就好，因為我等下還有個約會呢。」

「你選擇去約會，和你的房東，」那聲音說的是肯定句，「而不是好好睡一覺，讓身體休息。」

「我選擇去和我的房東約會，_所以_我才能好好睡一覺讓身體休息。」迪克用一種說廢話的口吻解釋道：「不是說我不敢講，但你該不會真的要我仔細說明原因吧？」

「她是你的房東，和她走得太近容易造成安全漏洞。我想你不至於沒有考慮過這點，所以我只能假設你是真心喜歡她。」那聲音毫無誠意地繼續陳述道。

「如果不是因為我太了解你，知道你這麽說是在諷刺我的話，現在就是我大肆攻擊你是全世界最沒資格拿這種事教訓我的人的時刻了。」熟悉的善意鬥嘴讓迪克一時產生了一種放下心來的錯覺，他想都沒想就把這陣子剛埋下的念頭給坦露了出來：「我明白你為什麼不贊同，但在這裡生活的人是我，而我打算和身邊的人建立良好的關係；如果想要獲得他人的情感支持，意味著自己也得提供相應回報的話，那麼是的，我猜我是真心喜歡她沒錯。讓我獨立自主不就是這整件事的重點嗎，為什麼你就不能坦率地為我感到高興呢？還是說你不希望我辦到？」

說完這句話，陰影中某種氣息的改變立刻告訴他這是個大錯特錯的決定。

「混淆_需求_和_慾望_是缺乏紀律下的常見錯誤，我不記得自己是這樣訓練你的。如果你所謂的獨立自主就是放任原始的本能駕馭一切的話，那麼就該是我的責任來管教你。」

「管教我？你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」一陣躁動感竄上脊背，「你已經沒有這個責任這麼做了——應該說你沒有這個權利！」

「但你這段期間的表現卻顯示出你的自我認知與行為正好相反，」他不知道對方是怎麼辦到的，但那聲音居然可以比先前更加涼薄，「無論你是從什麼時候開始認為自己不再需要接受管教，你現在都失掉了這個資格。在你重新證明自己有能力自我管理之前，我都有絕對的責任⋯⋯和你所謂的_權利_，來導正你的錯誤。」

「哦是嗎？在我幾乎榨乾自己的人生來完成你的一切要求之後，我怎麼覺得如果你只是因為我的做法不合你心意，就要否定掉我的自主權的話，反倒應該由你先證明自己的判斷是對的？」

這麼說出來的感覺確實很好，但迪克卻感到一股不明所以的緊張。來自陰影中的壓迫感明顯增強了，而正當他想像著這份令人不安的沉默將會持續到永遠的時候，蝙蝠俠突然對他說話了。

「脫掉衣服。」

「什麼？你無權要我——」

「現在。」

這可能是某種根植於潛意識的本能，或者是巴甫洛夫所謂的行為訓練機制。當蝙蝠俠像這樣給他下命令的時候，要不去服從他真的很難。幾刻鐘之前的他也許不會同意，但在強迫自己和對方僵持這麼久之後，一旦真的接到了一個不得違抗的指令，他反而有種鬆了口氣的感覺。

「兜了這麼大圈子，我就知道你來一定是為了這個。其實你一開始挑明了說就好，我大可讓你檢查身體，看你是要驗血還是驗尿，總之讓我們快把這事弄清楚了⋯⋯」他刻意用一種落落大方的態度把衣服一件件褪下來。脫到剩內褲的時候，他遲疑了一下，但還是很快便決定既然要做就要按標準程序來。

「也用不著這麼小題大作，這又不是安非他命或古柯鹼，只是他媽的莫達非尼（Modafinil），而且開給我的還是專門治療藥物成癮的合法執業醫師。」他若無其事地脫下內褲，伸腿把它踢到一邊，試圖假裝這個作為二十多歲的成年人還得像九歲幼童一樣赤身裸體地讓監護人檢查身體的場景完全沒有任何值得人不自在之處。

「你可能在我身上觀察到的異常反應只是失眠的副作用而已，並不是什麼戒斷症候群。無論你是想知道這個，還是想要羞辱我，我相信現在都已經達到目的了。滿意的話能不能請你行行好自己出去，我還得把碎了一地的自尊心跟衣服穿回來，就恕我不送了。」

沒有回話。迪克猜測這是對方還沒檢查夠的意思，因為他感覺到黑暗中的身影開始挪動腳步，隔著一段捉摸不定卻又足夠有威脅性的距離對他環顧審視起來。他強迫自己直視前方，不去尋找那人在陰影中的位置；儘管他越是努力說服自己不去在意，那附著在身體上周延而執著地一寸寸閱讀他皮膚的視線就越發給人強烈的侵略感。

但如果被人注視所帶給他的不是令他更賣力表現的刺激感，卻是退縮和恐懼的話，他就不是迪克格雷森了。而這點在對方是蝙蝠俠的時候作用只會更明顯。

「滿意了嗎？有沒有找到你想找的注射孔？要是你想檢查其他可以藏東西的洞的話，我也可以讓你看個夠哦？」盤桓的陰影來到他後方就不再移動了，他忍不住打趣了下這個情境；雖然他隨即就有點後悔，因為那個人似乎真的朝他背後靠了過來。在清晰地感覺到對方的氣息拂上自己後頸的時候，他終於有點繃不住了。

「布魯斯，我對天發誓，如果你真的打我屁股的話，我這輩子都不會原——」

他沒能把這句玩笑開完，因為從後方冷不防伸出一隻戴著手套的大掌猛然攥住了他半勃起的陰莖。

「我對聽你覆述於事無補的犯行經過沒興趣。」那人用一種幾乎可以算是漠然的聲音說，手上則規律而踏實地擼動起來，「我要的是從根本上解決問題。回答我：你為什麼這麼做？」

「⋯⋯如果這是打算拷問我的話，你恐怕要失望了，因為我已經把該交代的部分說清楚了。」迪克幾乎有點驚訝自己沒有尖叫起來。不能說他有預期到會發展至這一步，但如果這事無關他的生殖器的話，倒也不至於在布魯斯對他幹過的破事排行榜中算得上太令人匪夷所思的一樁。

但這事完全就是關乎他的生殖器，他還真抓不出其他可以專注的焦點。

讓他來說的話，迪克倒不認為自己是給人隨便擼兩下就會起很大反應的類型。經歷過泰坦的輕狂歲月之後他可不會好意思自稱還是隻青澀的小雛鳥。一般而言，如果不是他自己特別動情的話，還是需要比被單純碰觸幾下更強烈的刺激才能讓他興奮起來。不過現在握著他陰莖的人可是蝙蝠俠，光這個事實本身就足夠讓他腿軟了，更不用說對方還正在以各種他自己做過和沒做過的方式為他手淫。他做得那麼鉅細靡遺卻又漫不經心，彷彿從旁觀察他的反應遠比取悅他的身體要來得重要似的。迪克甚至分不清讓自己反應這麼激烈的源頭是來自於對方的觸摸還是注視。並非他不願意掙扎，但他不過才讓意識漂浮了那麼一會兒，他的陰莖已經不爭氣地被弄得硬梆梆地硌在自己的小腹上。

「折磨你不是我的目的。我只是在幫助你想起自己的本份。」而那毫無波瀾的聲音還附在他耳邊搧風點火。他感到堅硬的鎧甲抵上自己的背部，一條腿跨進自己的下身作為支撐。他側過頭望向頸邊正覆蓋在面具下的側臉，發現自己現在幾乎已被整件披風包覆在懷裡。這種經驗他從小到大並不陌生，在寒冷、疲倦，或者就是需要尋求保護的時候，這往往是他最常獲得的支援形式，但這份記憶中並不包含被一隻在他性器官上來回揉搓的手搞得他腦袋融化成一團漿糊的環節。

「我再問一次：你為什麼這麼做？」在他的陰莖完全充血勃起後，那隻手套弄他的方式轉變成一種又快又狠的重複動作，他做得那麼精確而無動於衷，幾乎像是真正字面意義上地在擦一把槍。到了這份上迪克只想把這難堪卻又不恰當地引人興奮的場景給儘早終結了，所以他沒等到對方做出在高潮前掐著他逼問之類的舉動，就自己老實地交代了起來。

「⋯⋯我告訴萊斯莉說我太累了怕撐不住，但那不是真正的理由。真正的理由是我從來沒有試過獨自守夜這麼多天。不用看著另一個人讓我很難保持注意力，我感到很孤獨。」實際說出口比他想像中更容易，尤其因為那隻手在這時候就像是配合他的告白一樣慢了下來，逐漸變成一種安慰般的輕撫。

「會用那種藥真的是因為我一時軟弱。我很後悔，我保證以後不會再犯了。」隨著他說出這句話，那隻手也離開了他的身體。在不可言說的微妙失落感當中，他總算放鬆了下來。

但事實證明他還是鬆懈得太早了。

「這不完全是真正的理由，但至少是個開端。」那聲音緩緩移動到他跟前，「而你的坦誠值得一點嘉許。」

高大的黑影突然單膝跪了下來，兩手強硬地扳住他臀部，在令他完全無所適從的情況下埋首吞沒了他的陰莖。

「老天，布魯斯你——」

他沒有完成這聲驚呼，他甚至沒有辦法在腦中完成任何一個完整的念頭。那是一個空白到令人同時感到暈眩和窒息的瞬間，長度卻又像噴薄爆發的狂潮般淹沒了他的全部人生。他的蝙蝠俠跪在地上吸他的屌，在這世上他還沒有經歷過任何一個超越得了這件事的時刻，而光這一點就絕對足以令他摸著良心向任何人辯護自己根本來不及感受任何細節就直接在對方嘴裡射得亂七八糟的事實。

「哈啊⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」他喘得像剛做完一整套的高強度耐力訓練，唯一沒有跪倒下來的原因只是因為他正被人托在手裡。有那麼幾秒鐘，他幾乎覺得自己還能在此時脫身，只要他設法在仍處於震驚狀態的意識中拼湊出一句屬於_自我_的意見就好。然而對方噴吐在他身上的氣息搔刮得他四肢痠麻，而那對膠著得讓他胸中騷癢的視線正不容質疑地告訴他事情遠遠沒有結束。

「現在，躺到床上去。」只聽見那個人粗聲粗氣地發出命令。

大概是因為他現在滿腦子都在想像射在對方嘴裡的東西去了哪裡的關係，迪克發現自己無論如何都揣摩不出一個能夠拒絕這句話的邏輯。

*****

「躺好，腿張開——開大一點。」

迪克頭靠在枕頭上，雙腿曲著朝向床尾的方向敞開。掩蔽在陰影中的布魯斯以一種緩慢得令人發狂的速度逡巡著接近他的身體。

「剛才是誰說要讓我檢查個夠的？你這樣遮遮掩掩的我怎麼看得清楚？」

於是他調動身體的柔軟度將曲起的大腿向外開展到最大，並在對方的視線仔細掃瞄過自己處理得光滑乾淨的陰部時莫名泛起一絲奇異的驕傲感，就像是他確認到自己做對了一件肯定能得到讚許的事情一樣。一想到這裡，他感到自己才射過不久的陰莖在下腹處抽動了一下。

「我還是看不清楚。連這種事都要我說嗎，自己用手掰開來讓我看看。」

感應到床上一沉，說明那個人已坐到身前。迪克覺得自己一定是著了魔才會做出這種毫無羞恥心的行為：他朝對方弓起下身，雙手穿越過膝窩來到會陰，按壓住臀肌內側，他模仿著在色情片裡的女優身上看過的動作那樣向外撐開自己的後穴。就像這樣還不夠下作似的，骨子裡追求表現的習性更讓他不待下一步指示就開始使勁操縱括約肌，主動討好地向對方一張一闔地展示自己的穴眼。

他可以察覺到那近在咫尺的吐息變得短促，而且越來越朝自己的方向靠近。在他敞開的身體明顯感受到另一個人的體溫逐漸變得鮮明而逼仄的時候，他蜷縮在腹部的陰莖前端已經為此流出不少水，把自己的下身弄成濕淋淋的一片了。

「目測檢查是通過了，但看不見的地方又怎麼說？」布魯斯握住他的一邊小腿向上抬高，另一手則從下方支起他的髖部朝前托舉。仰躺在床上的他現在可以清楚看到自己滴垂著體液的陰莖，以及布魯斯來自上方不動聲色的俯視。他感覺自己像是一件正在被端詳破解的機關，在這難捱的幾秒間，他簡直有些擔心這真的就是個帳面上的身體檢查，雖然那份已經被搪塞到腦中不知道哪個角落的判斷力還在不死心地要他擔心相反的狀況。只不過如果此時在他心中還留有一絲一毫的掙扎，布魯斯接下來的舉動都徹徹底底地為他結束了所有潛在的是非角力。

他這回肯定真的尖叫出聲了，在布魯斯的舌頭插進他後穴裡的時候。那濕熱柔軟又粗糙的舌面像把刷子似的一下下爬梳他的內壁，又欲擒故縱地總在快要碰到重點部位時退出來翻攪他的會陰。他絕望地扭動腰胯，想將自己的身體更毫無保留地湊上前去，卻被對方握住髖部的手掌牢牢壓制著，逼得他只能呻吟抗議。正當他開始懷疑對方是不是打算就這樣用舌頭慢慢把他幹射的懸宕之間，一陣敲門聲讓他想起了一件遺忘許久的事情。

「格雷森先生？格雷森先生你睡了嗎？抱歉耽誤了點時間，剛才你回來時我還在廚房。我烤了一份牧羊人派，現在已經可以吃了哦！」

聽到克蘭西充滿親切感的愛爾蘭口音出現在此情此景大概是他目前為止的人生中遭遇過最荒謬的時空錯置案例之一。換作稍早之前的任何時候，他都能斬釘截鐵地宣稱今天無論發生什麼事都不可能阻止他跟克蘭西的約會，但這份決心在有根滑溜的舌頭像條蛇一樣往他肉穴裡不斷進進出出的情況下實在很難發揮作用。而當他好不容易召喚出一點殘存的神智，試圖在這種狀況下至少說點什麼給她充作回應的時候，不知道什麼時候脫下了手套的布魯斯卻突然往他已經徹底變得又濕又軟的後穴裡一口氣塞進兩根手指，對準了在反覆刺激下已經從腸壁上整個凸起的前列腺上一陣猛烈抽插。

他不記得克蘭西是什麼時候走開的，但對於這件事的關心現在已經離他很遙遠了。他連自己是什麼時候在完全沒碰觸陰莖的情況下被對方的手指插射的都不曉得，更不可能會有餘力來擔憂他的房東是不是被自己剛才連續失控了好幾分鐘的浪叫聲給嚇跑的。然而對於他又一次高潮後的身體，布魯斯卻只是毫不留情地再往他痙攣的肉穴裡塞進了更多手指，害得他止不住地抽搐打顫。等到對方的另一手甚至又就著他黏糊糊的體液來套弄他還敏感得不得了的陰莖時，迪克終於覺得自己有些委屈起來。

「剛才⋯⋯你應該讓我跟她解釋一下的⋯⋯」他抖抖索索地喘著氣說，聲音裡已經帶上了哭腔，「再怎麼樣⋯⋯我以後還得跟人家繼續相處下去嘛⋯⋯」

「這又何必？你想從她身上得到的東西，現在不就已經得到了嗎。」布魯斯用一種無動於衷的語調做出斷言。他正想說點什麼來反駁，卻聽到對方低沉的嗓音追擊了這麼一句：「如果這不是事實的話，你剛才應該要能夠拒絕我才對。」

迪克才到口邊的辯解就這樣被堵了回去，但他又覺得很不甘心。「這不公平，你要我怎麼拒絕這麼⋯⋯舒服的事⋯⋯」又怎麼拒絕得了你？出於難以名狀的原因，他把後半句話嚥了回去。但這說出口的半句話卻似乎觸動了布魯斯的某條神經，那隻原本只是有一搭沒一搭地捋著他性器的手突然改為用指甲刮擦他的前端，舒服得讓他放鬆了四肢百骸的酥爽感也逐漸變成了令人頭皮發麻的折磨。

「既然享受夠了，就該好好盡自己的本份。」他一手摳挖著他不停淌水的前端穴口，插在他後穴裡的手指卻在這時候退了出來。迪克簡直不敢相信自己的處境，他的整個身體反射性地貼上前去想要留住對方，卻被一股不由分說的力道按回床上。

「別做我沒要你做的事。你自己不是都說了，打算從別人身上得到想要的東西，就得付出相應的回報嗎？」布魯斯俯瞰著正難耐地在他大腿上磨蹭下身的人，完全不為所動地指示道：「而我要的很簡單，就是你老老實實地交代自己犯錯的原因。」

「我說，我說就是了，你想聽什麼我都說給你聽。」迪克像溺水者般狂亂地攀附住前方的臂膀，什麼自尊心、什麼賭一口氣都被拋到腦後。這是他的蝙蝠俠，他的布魯斯，只要能得到他的垂青，在他面前哪有什麼丟臉的事。「我之所以背著你用藥不為別的什麼，就是為了惹你生氣而已。我裝作不高興被你干預，但我做的一切全是為了你。」

「你要報復我，唯一能想到的手段就是糟蹋自己？」布魯斯探出拇指，像是為了看清礦物質地那樣一下一下地用指腹沿著他的穴眼周圍研磨拂拭，迪克覺得自己簡直要被他急哭了。

「是我不好，我太不成熟，不配被當作大人對待。我活該被處罰——求求你。」他不經意就用上了幼時犯錯即將受罰之前的標準式：坦白從寬，抗拒從嚴，面對布魯斯他向來毫不猶豫地選擇前者。而事實上每次在他_誠實_地招出對方想聽到的供詞之後，除了能得到從輕發落的處置外，他往往還能收穫額外的獎勵。因此碰上現在這樣的情勢，他直覺就想靠這招來獲取自己的目的。

「看來有人恢復了一些記憶。」布魯斯的聲色轉趨和緩，作弄他的那隻手也停了下來，轉而來到他的臉上輕輕撫摸。「我知道你這是在幹什麼。你果然還是長大了些，也學會一點心計了。不過這不要緊，因為我是有原則的人，而_誠實_的確總是最好的對策。」那隻手一來到他的嘴唇邊，他立刻迫不及待地吮上對方的手指。

「說吧，你想要什麼獎勵？」

「我想你幹我，狠狠地幹我。」害怕得不到想要的東西，他求好心切地用舌頭模仿性交的動作吸著嘴裡的手指，只希望對方能讓自己如願，「求求你。」

意亂情迷中，他似乎感覺到布魯斯用一種近乎和藹的眼神盯著他看。他享受了一下這份綿密卻又帶著點身份距離感的關注，然後在渾身發燙的期待下，他注意到對方終於低下頭翻弄腰帶。

只不過他很快就失望地發現那人並沒有解下任何東西；相反的，他的手裡卻多出了一樣物事。

「不，布魯斯，不是這樣⋯⋯」

他認出那是韋恩科技部門尚在研發階段的開鎖工具。不同於傳統的多功能套裝組，這種附有電磁功能的開鎖器只是一條細細長長的金屬軟管，而它的特別之處在於運用了奈米科技，因此能對應各式各樣的物理鎖孔，根據不同的孔隙結構進行機動性的吸附和延展。他想起自己曾經很想瞞著布魯斯私下去跟實驗室弄來一把——這是單幹最直觀的不便處之一——但那時的他可萬萬沒想到夢寐以求的東西會以這種方式送上門來。

在那人撫上他一直射不完全而保持著微硬狀態的性器時，他已經意識到即將降臨在自己身上的遭遇了。不過此時此刻他知道自己已然失去了拒絕的資格，他沒有這個立場，也沒有這個權利。

「求求你別這樣，我下次不敢了，再也不敢了⋯⋯」在對方還只是撈起他的陰莖、試探性地在他鈴口邊緣輕輕撥劃的當口，他已經語無倫次地求饒了起來。儘管嘴裡說著拒絕的話語，他的身體卻只能眼睜睜地任由對方將不該出現在這種場合的道具，從不該被異物侵入的地方一點一滴地插了進去。

由於他的尿道早已濕潤黏滑得十分徹底，插入的過程並沒有為他帶來太大的苦楚。但或許是出於心理恐懼的加乘，這種讓他從腳底板沿著脊樑骨酥麻到腦門的侵入感，即使對他來說也實在是刺激得過頭了。在這漫長的幾秒間，他完全僵住了身體，連大氣都不敢喘一口，就這樣直勾勾地瞅著那個掌握自己生殺大權的人手上小心翼翼的動作。

他感到那根冰涼滑膩的金屬貼著自己的尿道黏膜細細密密地不斷向下、再向下延伸，最終來到盡頭深處，從腹股前方抵住了他的前列腺。

然後那個人突然動手抽插了起來。

「不要、不要了，拜託⋯⋯停下來⋯⋯」初次體驗到這種酸脹刺癢得直逼骨髓的快感，迪克的整個身體無法控制地繃了起來，他敞開的大腿幾乎要抽筋地貼上床面，腳趾也蜷縮到最極限；但即使沒被人束縛住，他的雙手卻只能無助地揪緊床單，甚至不敢去推拒那隻嵌在他腿間、正在把幾乎整個掌尖往他後穴裡塞的手臂。

「你得搞清楚，不是我不願意放你獨立自主，而是你自己根本不想要。既然你現在已經認清自己的本份，難道沒有什麼話要對我說的嗎？」

這句嚴厲的責問聽在正被從前方和後方同時猛操著前列腺的迪克耳裡簡直就是上帝的斷言——是他自己不聽話，是他自己亂了規矩，這一切打從一開始原本就都是他自找的。

「對不起是我錯了，我不該拒絕你，我不該拒絕你，**我永遠永遠都不該拒絕你！**」他癱在自己被抽插著的陰莖流出來的一大灘淫水中又哭又叫地喊出這句話，分不清自己想得到的究竟是懲罰還是獎勵。但他知道反正早就有人幫他決定好了，而懲罰和獎勵本來就是同一回事。

因此當電流開始從他被侵犯的陰莖內部貫穿他的身體時，他已經做好了萬全的準備。在連續不斷的無精高潮中他也許崩潰得哭了，也許意識狂亂地說了什麼連自己也不曉得能說出口的沒羞沒臊的哀告，但在這當中他沒有一絲一毫的抗拒，他是用全身心來接受這個人對他所做的一切。

不知道經過了多久，也許是一瞬間，又或許是好幾天，在他隨波逐流的身體逐漸被席捲而來的浪潮拍上臨界點時，他的性器終於被解放了出來，而那隻從頭到尾都對他毫不憐憫的手掌果然不依不饒地鉗住他脆弱的敏感點，摁著他不斷噴出精水的陰莖前緣繼續殘忍地搓揉，直到最後一刻也沒有停歇。

而就在他筋疲力竭的身體處於失禁狀態中不住顫抖的迷濛時刻，他感覺到那個人氣息粗重地俯身湊近他被汗水和各種體液弄得亂糟糟的臉，有一張飢渴的嘴仔細舐去了沾附其上的淚水和口涎，但最終只是來到他口中，溫柔地銜住他的舌尖。

「現在，睡吧。」

這就是他在意識轉暗前所聽到的最後一句話了。

*****

他聽到有人在喊他的名字，好像還聽到了拍打門板的聲音。

「格雷森先生？迪克？你還好嗎？我知道你在家，能不能請你出來一下？」

迪克揉著眼睛從床上爬起來，側過頭往窗外一望。天色依然如同他記憶中的上一個起始點一樣是暗沉沉的深黑色，不過對面人家通明的燈火告訴他時間的推移恐怕比他想像中還要來得長久。

「迪克？你從昨天半夜回來到現在都沒出來過，你是不是忘了吃飯啊？這樣不行啦！我加熱了昨晚烤的肉派，你隨便拿個乾淨盤子出來裝一份吃吧？」

是克蘭西的聲音。迪克一個打挺就往床下一跳，隨即被一陣天旋地轉的眩暈搞得差點要後悔。幸好他穩住平衡後，發現到這只是久未進食導致的低血糖作祟，他的身體基本上好端端的，除了腳步有些虛浮外，其實還可以稱得上神清氣爽。

「乾淨盤子⋯⋯乾淨盤子⋯⋯」這種時候是要叫他上哪變出乾淨盤子啊？他在心裡默默吐槽了一句。但推開房門，他卻發現到外面的空間早就被收拾得整整齊齊的，髒碗盤髒衣服全都消失得一乾二淨，而廚房的玻璃碗櫥裡正架著一摞摞刷白的瓷器，不是他好久沒見到的乾淨盤子是什麼？

他有些暈乎地打開櫃門取出一個盤子，雖然絕對不是他買的盤子——他可不敢想像自己家裡原本那些不成套的髒盤子都去了哪裡。這麼一動念，他才後知後覺地注意到就連身上穿著的乾淨衣服也不是自己的。

所以昨晚發生的事情並不是一場夢啊。

「迪克？你起來了嗎？你再不出來我就要叫人進去看你囉？」

「就來了！抱歉我睡昏頭了。」他赤著腳就往前門走去，一邊無意識地摩挲著觸感細膩得有些過份的盤沿，一邊稀裡糊塗地想著該怎麼補償克蘭西。說真的，他現在可沒有力氣再進行太激烈的活動了，不過如果只是看看電影吃個晚飯的話應該還是可以的吧？但願她這次不至於對自己太生氣才好。

然而事實證明他這些想法完全是多餘的，因為他一打開門，首先看到的是克蘭西嚇了一跳的表情，接著他莫名其妙地發現對方臉上竟然帶著一絲微妙的歉疚。

「對不起啊，打擾到你睡覺了。」克蘭西搶先一步說。

「是我該道歉才對吧，抱歉昨晚太累了。」他遞過盤子時誠懇地表示。不過正當他想再補充點什麼的時候，注意到盤底印花的克蘭西突然嘖嘖稱奇了起來。

「這不是韋奇伍德的骨瓷餐具嗎，你怎麼會買這種東西啊？」話一出口，她立刻露出了不好意思的表情，「啊，抱歉，我不該問的。這是你那個_朋友_買的吧？」

「我哪個朋友啊？」想都不想就反射性接口的迪克立刻後悔了，因為對方朝他投來一副瞭然的神色。「⋯⋯所以你知道啦？」

「我當然_知道_啦。」克蘭西朝他眨眨眼。雖然他幾乎可以肯定他們雙方所謂的_知道_絕對不是同一回事，但這種時候好像也沒什麼好解釋的了。

「想想我也真是不長眼，明明有那麼多線索都在告訴我是怎麼一回事。為什麼每次我找你聊天或修理東西時你都很歡迎，但只要我打算進一步發展你就會搞消失。其實你不是想從我身上得到什麼別的甜頭，只是想跟我做朋友對吧？」

「對、對啊。大概是這樣吧。」聽到這席話，尷尬得不知所措的迪克只能作此回答。

「唉，我真是丟臉丟大了⋯⋯早知道就該聽麥可的勸才對。」克蘭西摸摸自己的鼻子說。迪克正想否定對方關於丟臉的自述，下半句話卻讓他忍不住豎起耳朵。

「等等，麥可？他跟你說什麼了？」

被他這麼一問，只見克蘭西用像是觀賞某種美麗的災難的眼神讚嘆又憐憫地瞟著他。

「你真的_不知道_對不對？其實我們也沒熟到能讓我對你說三道四，但你也許該多注意一下自己的言行會給身邊的人帶來的影響。」克蘭西語重心長地表示，「那孩子之前跟我說過你早就有對象了，我想他告訴我這件事是為了阻止我繼續追求你。你明白整件事的重點是什麼嗎？」

「是什麼？」迪克聽見自己傻愣愣地問。

「先說好，我也許是個天主教徒，但我可不是什麼假道學的保守份子，你怎麼過你的私生活我完全沒有任何意見。可是對像麥可那樣的孩子來說，你即使不做他的榜樣好了，至少也不要讓人家太過幻滅吧。」克蘭西歪頭盯著他的眼睛，彷彿想從中找出一絲一毫的頓悟，但最終還是放棄地嘆了口氣。「天啊！你這傢伙！那孩子有點喜歡你啦，拜託你能不能對自己在荷爾蒙旺盛的青少年眼中是什麼模樣有點自覺啊？你可是人家的救世主耶！」

「什麼？可是我從來沒有——」迪克簡直不知道該從哪開始辯駁起。

「算了吧，我不是來指責你的，你也不需要對我解釋什麼。但是對麥可那孩子來說，你知道他最關心哪一點嗎？」

對於這麼嚴肅的問題，迪克只能屏氣凝神地等待解答。

「他最關心的是那名自稱是你_愛人_的酒客有沒有好好善待你，因為他出於某種原因似乎堅信你對那個人是認真的——雖然我幾乎能肯定他絕對是把_東西_或_獵物_之類的約砲台詞給自動浪漫化了。不過以上這些都是我在你昨晚回來之前的猜測，現在我還真不太確定對方到底是你什麼人了。因為老實說，在見識到這樣的陣仗之後⋯⋯」克蘭西往他身上的衣服和屋中煥然一新的陳設意有所指地瞥了一眼，「如果我不是稍微知道點內情的話，還以為是你的有錢老爸來探望你了呢。」她不帶特殊意味地拍拍他光裸的手臂，似乎把他呆然的反應視為一種害羞的表現。

「好了，從今往後你再也不必擔心被我騷擾了，我會作為一個_單純的_鄰居和朋友來支持你的。」說完想說的話後，她從手上捧著的餐盒裡分出一大塊派來推到他的盤子上，然後便輕快地轉過身，帶著她酥肩半露的背影從他眼前頭也不回地離開了。

說不清是惋惜還是慶幸地望著克蘭西離開的方向，過大的訊息量讓迪克一時難以決定該做何感想，只能帶著這份近乎麻木的窘迫感默默回到屋內。來到餐桌前，他把手上的食物放了下來，這才注意到桌面上擺著一份化驗報告和一張短箋。

『_體液分析證實你的供詞為真。作為誠實的獎勵，我為你解決了一樁人際問題。現在你要的一切都得到了——B。_』

望著這張短箋，已經放空得沒力氣產生強烈情緒的迪克用叉子叉起一塊派餅放進嘴裡，一邊等待血糖上升，一邊若有所思地對著電腦區域的收音器材發出呼叫。

「芭芭拉，你現在有空嗎？有件事在我今天去上班前一定得弄個清楚。」

『什麼事啊，迪克？我現在算有點忙吧，但還是可以幫你——』打開視訊的芭芭拉在一看到他背後判若二屋的情況後立刻改變了口氣，『噢，我現在真的很忙，我看還是改天再——』

「我知道不是你告的狀啦。別急著走，我只是想問你件事而已。」迪克口氣輕鬆地說，但芭芭拉顯然還是沒放下戒心，擺著一副有備而來的態勢等待他再度開口。

「對於這件事我實在怎麼想也想不通。你說說看吧，就算我在酒吧的排班、跟萊斯莉的會面⋯⋯這些都能查到好了；然後我其實也心裡有數，你在我家裡裝設的監控頻道，他八成也調得到——」芭芭拉這時明顯想說些什麼來替自己辯解，但迪克只是繼續往下提出他的問題。

「——我想不通的是這一點，就是克蘭西既沒有進過我家門，也沒有跟我在外頭碰面過。在此之前我跟她有過的從頭到尾就是在路上或門口的幾句交談而已。你說布魯斯到底是怎麼知道她的事情的呢？拜託你別跟我說『因為他是蝙蝠俠』喔。」

芭芭拉停頓了一下，似乎是在猶豫什麼，最後她像是終於下了某種決定，換上親友而非神諭的態度來回答他的問題。

「說句發自肺腑的話，我某方面來說其實很驚訝你到今天才察覺到這一點。但出於對你的了解，還有對_他_的了解，我實在不覺得你就算知道了又能讓這整件事在本質上發生什麼改變。所以為了你的心理衛生著想，或者說為了我們所有人的心理衛生著想⋯⋯」芭芭拉口氣嚴峻得像在申論一件攸關世界和平的千古大事。

「算我求你了，就這樣繼續保持_不知道_的狀態下去，好不好？」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 標題哏出《楚門的世界》，第二層意思就別追究了。  
  
Michael "Mutt" Hogan：迪克從底層社區幫派中救下的少年，在他的安排下由霍根酒吧的老闆收養。  
  
Bridget Clancy：迪克的房東，每次想跟他約砲(o)都會被其他事打斷。撞見布魯斯出入迪克房間的感想居然是「看來性感帥哥家裡出沒的也是性感帥哥呢！」⋯⋯非常好奇Dixon在寫下這句台詞的時候腦子裡在想些什麼。  
  
Matches Malone：布魯斯偷來的黑幫臥底身份。漫畫裡他用這個身份出現在布魯德海文實際上並沒有幹些什麼，就只是藉由角色扮演的機會說出自己的目的而已。


End file.
